Read My Heart
by RayvinWing
Summary: <html><head></head>Beca finds a envelope under her door and reads what appears to be a love letter from an unknown source. Should she bother to find out who it's from or disregard the letter entirely?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's my attempt at a BeChloe/Pitch Perfect fanfic. **

**It's from Beca's POV right now... but it may or may not change.**

**I was given the idea to write a PP story by my friend and a brilliant writer, Illiythia. **

**So, I guess you could say this story is for her.**

**Feel free to read and review. **

**I can always use the constructive criticism. Though, keep the flames to a minimum please... I know I'm not the best writer but I do the best I can with the abilities I currently have at my disposal.**

**If you don't like what I'm writing, you don't have to read it. I won't be offended.**

**Also, I do not own Pitch Perfect, though, I enjoy writing and reading the creative interpretations of these characters.**

**Oh yeah! The lines in '_italics'_ signify written words.  
><strong>

**NOW... ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Beca Mitchell was a woman of few words but many criticisms. She never had a problem with letting someone know when they had crossed a line or done something incredibly stupid.<p>

Most people were annoying and predictable in their behavior so there was no point in trying to reach deeper levels with them.

She just didn't see the point... well, more like she didn't want to deal with the drama that came along with trying to establish and maintain most platonic/romantic relationships.

Beca didn't need friends or lovers.

So, you could imagine how surprised she was when she discovered the unsigned letter that had been slipped under her bedroom door on Thursday afternoon. She was just returning from her Introduction to Philosophy class when she noticed a partial piece of paper under her door.

It looked like someone had attempted to shove it under the door in a hurry. She picked it up once she'd opened the door and, after having closed the door behind her, plopped down on her bed to look at the blank envelope.

"Huh... doesn't look like mail. There's not return address... but, I don't see a name so I wonder if it's a notice from the R.A."

She turns the envelope over slowly in her hand as though she expects to see instructions printed somewhere along the edges.

She opens the envelope and pulls out a couple of folded pieces of paper.

'Okay. Looks like a letter. Doesn't seem to be from the college so someone else must have put it under the door. I hope it's not another lame attempt at poetry by Jesse. I already told him that I wasn't interested,' she thinks to herself as she unfolds the paper to read what is written.

* * *

><p><em>Beca, <em>

_The day that I saw you, I knew my life was going to change for the better. You seemed so composed as you walked through the quad on the first day of school. I remember wanting to walk right up to you and starting a conversation but, I just couldn't muster of the courage to step anywhere near you. _

_I know it sounds creepy but, all I could do was watch you from afar. I don't know if you're aware of the effect you have on the people around you. _

_Whenever you step into a room, your confidence permeates the room and heads look your way. Your mischievous smirk and the easy way you seem to lift your eyebrow whenever you're amused by something is sexy as hell. _

_The way you wrinkle your nose in concentration while you study in the library is absolutely adorable. You really shouldn't hide away in the reference section in order to do your homework. Jesse would never think to look for you there so, he won't ever interrupt your study time. Besides, I'm sure he understands now that you aren't going to give him the time of day and he can get on with his life. Though, I'm sure I could make him stop bugging you if he ever DID show up within the stacks of the library. _

_Oh! And by the way, you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit... I've seen the grades you pull in Calculus and Music Business. You aren't going to get stuck flipping burgers for the rest of your life so don't let your Dad get to you. _

_You're definitely going to get wherever you wish to be in life. The music industry would be lucky to have you so shoot for the stars and beyond._

_God, Beca. _

_I wish I could tell you these things to your face but I doubt you'd be receptive so I figured writing it down would at least get it all out of my system. _

_I can feel better about whatever happens next in my life because I was able to make sure you read this... _

_I hope you read this. _

_Maybe, one day, I'll be able to walk up to you and let you know who I am. _

_Hopefully, you won't hate me. _

_I'd very much like to get to know you._

_Well, whatever the outcome of this... Never forget how awesome you are._

_You matter._

* * *

><p>"Wow. Definitely didn't see that one coming. Now what do I do?"<p>

The brunette DJ runs a hand through her long brown hair before falling back onto her bed; the hand still holding the letter hovering above her face.

While she contemplates what to do with the mysterious piece of mail, her roommate Kimmy Jin opens the door and steps over to her own side of the room to sit at her desk and start on her homework without a word or glance in small brunette's direction.

"Before you even say it, white girl, I don't care about any of your weird dilemmas so, take that thing in your hand outside to one of your annoying friend to figure out. I need to study and I don't need a room full of your rude people interrupting my flow of energy with your collective disrespect."

Beca sits up on her bed and blinks slowly her roommates direction.

"You're seriously gonna say that me?"

"Yes. Now go. My education is more important than your superficial meltdown," Kimmy Jin replies as she flicks her wrist behind her towards the door without looking at the shorter woman.

The dark blue-eyed brunette stands up and shakes her head slightly as she makes her way out of the room quickly.

Beca murmurs "Nice talk, Kimmy Jin," as she closes the door behind her.

Kimmy Jin looks over her shoulder towards the door with a slight smirk on her face.

"This situation should prove to be entertaining."

And with that said, she turns back toward her desk and opens her laptop to start writing another blog.

* * *

><p>Beca walks across the quad of campus slowly, the envelope burning a small hole in her pocket as she contemplates which person from her incredibly short list of friends to consult.<p>

'Hmm... I could go to Fat Amy this but... the last time I tried to get her help on something, I had to explain the football team why my laptop was transmitting "Sexual Healing every time someone turned on the showers.' She sighs and shakes her head of the horrible memories.

"Not doing that again. Next person."

'What about Cynthia Rose or Stacy? Oh yeah... CR ended losing about 2 months' of my salary from the radio station and Stacy get them kicked out of a Barnes & Noble because she kept trying to demonstrate different pages from the Lesbian Sex Guide two weeks after Beca admitted my sexuality.'

The fledgling DJ make a face at the idea of talking to Aubrey, recalling how the tall blonde had sat her down to review a whiteboard full of tactics on how maximize her study hours on order to receive a high grade in her Biology class.

'Yep. Not gonna go there,' Beca concluded with a slight nod of her head as she continued past the group of people running around in a giant circle under a tree.

'Not Lily... I won't be able to understand a THING she says. I can't bug Ashley, Diane, or Jessica with this either. They all have major papers due in within the next couple of days. The last thing they need is more stress on their plates.'

She stopped walking and almost slapped herself against the forehead when it hit her.

Chloe!

'Duh! Why didn't I just think about her in the first place. With all of the people she knows around campus and that FREAKY ability to recall the most minute details, I'm sure she can help me figure out who sent this... thing.'

She blinks slowly while trying to decide how best to approach the red head.

Chloe Beale had a tendency to make the brunette nervous; whether it was from her blatant disregard of personal space or her constant need to touch the DJ every time she had something to tell her... as if she wasn't already paying attention.

Plus, she always smelled so good and Beca had to constantly stomp out the urge to bury her face in the red head's neck.

"Alright, Mitchell. You can do this. Just go talk to Chloe and keep your hands to yourself. Simple."

The DJ shrugs her shoulders and starts walking in the direction of Chloe's dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. **

**If not, well... I tried.**

**Just so you know, the flashback in this chapter is written in italics. **

**Also, I'm still trying to decide how long I want to make this story. Would y'all be willing to let me know if I should continue this story or just wrap it up as quickly as possible because it sucks like a Dyson vacuum? **

**I'd really appreciate the feedback. **

**Things have been a bit hectic around here lately but, I hope to update my stories more often. You guys deserve to know what happens next and I'll do what I can to supply the fix. **

**Anyway... Disclaimers. Right. **

**I ****don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters. I just really wish I had a bestie like Chloe and a girlfriend as awesomely sarcastic as Beca.**

**Carry on.**

* * *

><p>"I KNEW I should have just kept this whole letter business to myself," Beca mutters from her place on Chloe's bed.<p>

The young brunette is laid out on her back, staring at the ceiling and sighs as her red-headed friend dances around her dorm with the letter held in her hands; singing like Sandra Bullock in 'Miss Congeniality'.

"Beca got a loooove letter! Somebody loooves her! They wanna date her! Love her and marrrrrrry her!"

"Seriously, Chlo? It's not that critical. I just wanna know if you recognize the handwriting or something. I'd like to know if you have any ideas of who WROTE the letter... not cast me in a movie re-enactment," the small DJ says with a smirk as she sits up on her friend's bed.

"Just... pretend to be serious for a moment?"

Chloe stops her antics and turns to give Beca her full attention, a smirk still firmly in place as she plops down onto her desk chair across from Beca and places the letter beside the brunette on the bed.

"You got it, Boss lady! I will be aca-serious about this for as long as I can. I make no promises though." Chloe winks at the brunette afterwards.

Beca blushes slightly and tries to cover it with a cough and smirking in return.

"I'll take what I can get, aca-nerd. So, should I leave the letter with you so you can do the freaky memory thing or have I just watched your wacky thought process happen while you channeled your inner Sandra?"

The red-head leans back in the chair slightly and feigns a pout while acting offended.

"Beca Mitchell! I will have you know that Sandra Bullock is a wonderful actress and I'm a little disappointed that you aren't at least a little excited about receiving a love letter from an anonymous admirer. Do you know how many women would KILL to receive something this romantic?"

Beca blinks in a surprised manner before smirking bigger than before and leaning forward a bit with her hands on her knees.

"Woah there, killer. I'm definitely interested in finding out who wrote the letter. That's why I'm here. My level of excitement is exactly where it should be considering I have no idea who sent me this letter and... It's actually kinda creepy if you think about it. I mean, an anonymous person, who knows where I live, drops off some letter that talks about watching me all the time... under my door, and I'm supposed to automatically be happy about being stalked? Think about that one for a moment."

Chloe closes her eyes and dips her head, sighing heavily before slowly looking back up at Beca with a sheepish look on her face.

"You're right. I really didn't think about how this would seem to the casual observer. I'm sorry, Becs. You know I'm a hopeless romantic and I tend to get a little carried away when I'm excited about helping others. I didn't mean to make light of your situation."

The red-head reaches out with her hand and pats the brunette's knee gently before sitting up properly in her desk chair.

"You know you can always count on me to help. That's what friends are for."

Beca gives Chloe a lop-sided grin before sitting back on the red-head's bed, bracing her weight on both arms.

"Awe. Are you getting all mushy on me, now? Thanks, Chloe."

The red-head rolls her eyes at her brunette friend and snags the letter off the bed and reading its contents once more.

"Hah. Very funny, Beca. Let's just see what the letter reveals about this person and we'll work our way through the details, okay? I'm sure the letter has a clue or two as to who wrote it. We just need to look more closely."

'Maybe coming to Chloe about this was the right idea after all. She stopped acting like a spaz so, hopefully, I can get to the bottom of this letter business,' Beca thinks as she watches Chloe turn in her chair, put the letter down, and cue up the notepad app on her laptop.

"Let's make a list of the things we figure out from the letter and we'll try to narrow down the places on campus that you and this person have in common."

The brunette tries not to whimper when Chloe looks at her over her shoulder, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously as her voice drops to a lower octave.

"I'll make sure you get the satisfaction you seek, Beca... that's a promise."

But before Beca can think to respond, the red-head turns back around and starts typing furiously at her keyboard.

The small DJ is glad Chloe can't see her blush at her provocative statement and mutters to herself, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"A great adventure, Miss Beca Mitchell. A great adventure."

"How do you even HEAR me?"

"It's my job to pay attention to the things people around me say. It's how I get all my information... and before you say anything else, it's why you're here. You need my help so stop being your adorable sassy self and let me get to work."

Beca's eyebrows raise so far up on her forehead, she raises a hand subconsciously to make sure they haven't fused with her hairline.

"Got it."

**2 hours later:**  
><span>

Beca is back in her own room, thinking about the information Chloe was able to gather from the letter.

'Okay. so this person is most likely someone in a couple of my classes, someone who lives in my dorm or has seen me interact with the Bellas, and... based on the handwriting... female.'

The brunette DJ shakes her head as she remembers how quickly her friend was able to break down the letter and come up with a few different ways to try to handle the situation.

* * *

><p><em>"Alright, Beca. This person definitely seems like the delicate type so, if you want to try meeting them face to face in order to... wait. What ARE you trying to accomplish by figuring out who this woman is?"<em>

_The redhead turns back around in her desk chair and tilts her head sideways at the brunette._

_Beca blinks rapidly because the thought had never actually occurred to her._

_'What DO I plan to accomplish by doing all of this? Am I going to be satisfied by just knowing who the... woah, woman?'_

_"I'm sorry, did you say woman?" There goes that eyebrow again._

_"I accept your apology and yes, it's a woman. I thought you knew that from the handwriting. Though some men have been known to have neat handwriting if they're more artistically inclined, the slant and overall descriptive way of phrasing things give me the impression that a woman wrote your letter."_

_"Huh. First off, no more Sherlock for you. You're starting to talk in paragraphs like Rachel Berry from Glee and Benedict Cumberbatch. Take a breath next time and use smaller words. Second, I did NOT see that coming but... that totally makes sense."_

_The red-head smirked and raised an eyebrow before responding. _

_"I don't need your sass right now. I'm trying to be helpful. If you want to handle this yourself, you're free to leave at any time, ya know?" _

_Beca puts her hands up in front of her as a sign of peace while smirking again, "I promise not to sass you anymore, oh great and powerful Chloe Beale. I DID come to you for help so I'll keep my commentary to a minimum."_

_The red-head flips her hair over her shoulder in a haughty manner and continues with her observations. _

_"This is what I think we should do..."_

_"We?"_

_"Yes, we. Stop interrupting me."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Anyways... this is what WE should do. WE are gonna start keeping tabs on the people around you to see if anyone you know pays an abnormal amount of time watching you. And by the people around you, I don't mean that creeper, Jesse. We can already rule him out because one; his handwriting is too sloppy, and two; his idea of being romantic is trying to make you sit through a Howard Hughes movie marathon while dressed up like Ducky." _

_Beca snorts and nods in agreement. "You definitely have a point there, Beale. Okay, we'll keep an eye out for anyone acting overly nice to me or playing more attention to me than any situation calls for."_

_The brunette gets up and heads for the door to Chloe's dorm room. Just as she's about to walk out the door, she sticks her head back into the room and says, "I think you might be the most uniquely awesome individual I've ever met, Chloe Beale. Never change."_

_And with that, she leaves._

Beca smiles as she shakes her head and fires up her computer to get to work on her next mix. She puts her headphones on and opens the file marked 'Red'.

"I'm so glad Chloe is willing to help me get to the bottom of this. With her help, this shouldn't take that long to figure out. I wonder who my secret admirer is...?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chloe's room:<strong>

Chloe is still sitting at her desk, staring at the letter next to her keyboard with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, what are you gonna do NOW, Smarty Pants. She came to you for help so you're gonna help her but... are you ready to come clean about what you've done or are you gonna make her go on a wild goose chase 'til you are?"

As the red-head contemplates the response to herself, Aubrey comes into the room using the spare key Chloe gave her when she moved in.

"I can't BELIEVE that guy! Bumper Allen has got to be one of the biggest ding-a-lings I have EVER. MET!"

She sighs and turns toward her blonde friend in order to prepare herself for another 'Posen proposal' on how to handle the Treblemaker.

'I guess Beca can wait a little while longer to find out who wrote this letter...,' Chloe thinks to herself while opening her desk drawer and quickly putting the letter she wrote away before Aubrey can see it. She gets up to retrieve her spare key and close the door that her best friend has left wide open.

"Should I get you the special bag, Bree or can we have this conversation without the puking?"

"Very funny, Red."

"I thought so," Chloe replies with a smirks as the dorm door closes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. **

**I know a few of you were interested in knowing whether or not Aubrey was in on the letter scheme... well, hopefully this chapter shines light on that. **

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review to this story. I'm glad y'all seem to enjoy it and I hope you continue to read the future chapters. **

**I don't own Pitch Perfect. I just write the weirdest shit I can and post it up for everyone's enjoyment.**

**Feel free to PM me with suggestions and constructive criticism. I'm always open to helpful suggestions. **

**Please keep the flames to a minimum... it makes my cats sad when I read angry reviews to them and I'm running out of treats to give them. **

**Thank you. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The two women sit down, Chloe back at her desk and Aubrey on her bed, to discuss the reason for the blonde's ire.<p>

"So... what has Bumper done now and do I order in dinner tonight," the red-head asks while holding up her phone at the end of her inquiry.

Aubrey nods and Chloe holds up a finger to halt any further words from her friend while she orders their usual from the Chinese place on campus.

After a couple minutes have passed and Chloe has placed their food order and hung up, she nods at the blonde to start talking again.

"Okay. As much slack as I've given those a-holes after Beca helped us win last year, I'm going to KILL that little troll of a man! He is such a misogynist and I really hope someone puts him out of my misery soon," Aubrey gripes while falling back on Chloe's bed.

Aubrey had learned to relax more after she and Beca squashed their issues last year. Since both seniors had decided to stay at Barden to pursue their graduate studies, they remained a part of the Bellas but, under Beca's tutelage.

"Bree, we both know Bumper is just trying to throw you off your game. I don't know why you let him get to you so much. He's about to be kicked out of school because he never goes to any of his classes. And, after that little John Mayer stunt he pulled last year, I'll be surprised if he lasts another month at Barden," Chloe says after sighing at her friend's tirade.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. He just... UGH! Never mind," the blonde responds while sitting up on the bed.

"Who were you talking to when I came in? Were you on the phone with Beca again? You know you should just tell her about your toner for her... I'm sure she's harboring similar feelings. Just get it over with and allow the rest of us a break from your super tension-filled drama," Aubrey comments while flinging her hand around her head dismissively.

"Har har, Bree. I was just going over some notes for my next oral exam in Psych. You know how I can get around tests... I just wanna get a good grade," the red-head deflects airily.

"Uh huh..."

"Anyway, Beca DID come by earlier to ask me to help her with something... but, I'm not sure what to do about it."

Chloe's legs bounced nervously and she bit her bottom lip while awaiting her friend's judgement.

She didn't have to wait long.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU GAVE HER THAT LETTER, DIDN'T YOU," she practically yelled while jumping up from Chloe's bed and pointed a finger in her face.

The ginger just sat in her chair with the guiltiest look possible on her face, her hands fluttering around on her lap like nervous birds.

"I KNEW IT! What did she say when you confessed? I bet it wasn't a surprise to her at all. Did she tell you she knew it was you the whole time? Come on, spill, Chloe!"

Aubrey bounced up and down on the balls of her feet like an excited child at Christmas but her facial expression changed to one of incredulity when she noticed her friend looking down at the floor instead of back at her. She sat back down on the bed, heavily, and reached out to hold the red-head's hands to keep them from twitching.

"Chloe, you DID tell her you wrote the letter, right?"

Chloe just shook her head and clamped her lips shut afterward.

"Oh, Sis... Why didn't you tell her? I'm sure she would have been receptive. I see the way she looks at you during Bellas' rehearsals," the blonde soothed while rubbing her thumbs over the backs of Chloe's hands.

"I don't know? Maybe because she said that some random person leaving her a letter under her door was kinda creepy? Well, not the leaving of the letter... the parts about watching her from afar were creepy to her," the ginger singer said with a sigh, leaning her head back against the chair.

Aubrey's face hardened at that and she tried really hard not to say how she really felt about Beca's comment.

Instead she said, "I'm sure it's not that bad. If she knew you wrote that letter for her, I doubt she'd think you creepy, Chlo."

Before either woman could say anything more, there was a knock on the door signalling the arrival of food.

* * *

><p>Chloe used the distraction as an excuse to get away from Aubrey's earnest face for a moment.<p>

She grabbed a twenty and a ten from her purse, walked over to the door and opened it to pay and grab the bags of food from the delivery person's hands. She turned around after the person left and closed the door with the heel of her foot before saying anything to her friend.

"I told her I would help her figure out who wrote the letter, Bree. I played it off like I didn't know who it was in order to see how she felt about the whole thing. I'm not sure she's very happy about it. I mean, she says she wants to know who wrote the letter... It's just..."

She walks over to her little table on the other side of the room and opens it the bag. She takes out a few Styrofoam containers and places them on the table while beckoning Aubrey over with a tilt of her head.

"Can we just eat first? I'd really like some help here. I need to figure out what my next move should be. I told Beca we would watch the people around her to see if anyone gives themselves away."

Aubrey gets up from the bed and walks over to the table to sit down, opening each container to find her order and tucking in with a pair of chopsticks.

"Sis, I'll tell you what. Why don't we just relax tonight? Put it from your mind and we'll tackle this tomorrow after class? You didn't tell Beca you'd start right away, did you?"

Chloe grabs a container with her shrimp fried rice, broccoli beef, and fried won-tons before replying to the blonde.

"No. Neither one of us set a day down in stone but, I know she'll be by within the next day or two to get more information from me. She'd never been a very patient person."

Aubrey snorts in agreement then says nothing for a moment in order to finish the food in her mouth.

"Okay, Chloe. This is what we'll do then. We'll plant a red herring in Beca's mind so she'll focus on another person for a day or so. That way you can plan the best way to confess to her," she points her chopsticks at her friend before finishing, "Understood? But you better get it together and tell her soon. This is not something in which I wanna get caught up. You know I think honesty is the best way to do things but, I love you and know what you're dealing with and... I will help you out."

The red-head squeals in happiness and jumps up and maneuvers around the table to hug her friend, almost choking her in the process.

"Chlo... I c-can't... breathe," the blonde stammers while tapping furiously on Chloe's arm.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, Bree. I'm just... Thank you. Thank you so much," Chloe says with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. I just want you to be happy... even if it's with that alt girl with her ridiculously scary ear spike," Aubrey murmurs while rubbing her neck before going back to her food.

"Now stop talking. I wanna eat my mushu pork before it gets cold and your enthusiasm is killing my appetite," she continues with a smirk while taking another bite.

"Speaking of appetites... how ARE things between you and Stacie," Chloe asks and smirks while her friend chokes on her food.

"CHLOE!"

The red-head just laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next installment of Read My Heart.**

**Thank you everyone for sticking with me as I fumble my way through this story. It means a lot to me. I've decided to add another player to this plot... I hope you don't mind. **

**If you've also been reading and/or following my other story, Catfished, I fully intend to stick by the words I wrote on that update. If you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about, I suggest you check out the story so you can be in the know ;]**

**On to the more IMPORTANT stuff... like, the damn story. **

**Disclaimer, right! **

**I don't own the rights to Pitch Perfect though, I'd VERY much like to have dinner with Anna Camp, Brittany Snow, and Anna Kendrick. 'Cuz seriously? YES! **

**But enough about me... **

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Aubrey was trying REALLY hard not to march over to Beca's dorm and choke the very life from her lungs.<p>

I mean, how thick can you BE?!

_Chloe was so obvious about her attraction to that alt girl... it's mind-boggling how dense Beca was to the situation when all the other Bellas knew. Hell, Fat Amy even had a pool going to see how long it would take for the two to get it on. _

And Chloe asking her about Stacie?! Well... first of all, there is nothing going on between them. Just because she enjoys getting mani/pedis with the taller brunette meant nothing. So what if they happened to go to lunch afterwards, or shopping, or maybe the movies... and just because they'd made out at the last Bellas party didn't mean squat.

_Great. Now I'm thinking about kissing her. Get your shit together, Posen. Now is NOT the time to ponder your roommate's delusional and overactive imagination. You are NOT into Stacie Conrad. She's just a good friend... that you like kissing... a lot._

_ENOUGH!_

Aubrey sighs heavily and starts to pace back and forth in her bedroom while trying to formulate a plan. She needed to find a way to talk to Beca about the letter and help Chloe get her alone so they can talk about their super obvious toners for each other. Maybe then, she'd get some cooperation out of the sarcastic Freshman.

"It would be nice to get through a Bellas rehearsal without having her constantly undermining my authority. Ugh, and those ear monstrosities... have to go. Maybe I can get Chloe to convince her to take them out," the blonde muses while continuing her pacing round her room.

She spins around quickly at the sound of a knock on her door, gasping as she raises a hand to her throat in surprise. Once she realizes it's only Stacie in the doorway, a full smirk in place while she watches Aubrey's reaction in amusement, she scowls slightly and drops her hands to her hips before addressing her friend. "Yes, Stacie. What can I help you with?"

"From the way you were pacing and mumbling to yourself, I figured YOU could use the help, Bree," the tall brunette says with a chuckle.

The blonde rolls her eyes and sighs, "Very funny, Conrad. Seriously though, did you need something? I was kind of busy."

Stacie walks into the room and steps into Aubrey's personal space in order to take one of the blonde's hands and brings it up between them before replying.

"I was gonna text you about going in for our usual mani/pedi but I'm glad I decided to drop by to ask in person. What have you been doing to your nails? I thought you said you stopped biting them?" Her lips pouting slightly as she examined the hand she held.

Aubrey was trying to remember to act appropriately in regard to the tall brunette but, it was difficult to concentrate on her words when she was standing so close and smelling of an intoxicating mix of lavender and lilac.

"Yes, well... I have an exam coming up and I guess I'm concerned about my grade," she said while quickly removing her hand from the brunette's grasp and stepping back in order to clear her head a bit.

Stacie's eyebrow raised at Aubrey's response to her but chose not to say anything about it right then.

"All the more reason to take better care of your nails. Nervous biting can do so much harm to your nails and cuticles... it's settled then. Tomorrow, you and I are heading in for our usual session. Studying is all well and good but, the last thing you need to do is work yourself into a frenzy without a relase for all your stress. I'm willing to help you out, Bree..." she states while stepping back into the blonde's personal space.

She leans in to add, in a whisper, "So let me help you release your stress, my Captain."

As she talks, her lips brush lightly against the blonde's ear and Aubrey has to stamp down on the urge to moan so she steps back again and clears her throat instead, making an act of looking irritated by the other woman.

"Fine. If you insist on making a big deal of this, I'll go. Just... text me later so I know what time the appointment is. Now, can I PLEASE be left alone to finish studying for my exam?" Aubrey's eyebrow so far up on her forehead, it bordered her hairline.

Stacie chuckles again while backing out of the room, fake saluting the blonde as she did so.

"You got it, Captain Posen. I'll let you get back to your pacing and mumbling. I'll text you later, boo," and with that, the tall brunette left.

Aubrey closed the door after her friend left and leaned her forehead against the frame.

"God damn it, Chloe. You owe me so BIG for this...," then went to sit at her desk so she could study for the exam that she ACTUALLY had the next day.

* * *

><p>Chloe waited for Aubrey outside of her Psych class when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.<p>

"Hey Red, how goes it? Whatcha waitin' around for?" Stacie says as she sidles up to the redhead.

"Hey Stace, I'm just waiting for Aubrey so we can hit up the library together for a study sesh. How are you? I didn't know you had a class in this area..."

The tall brunette leans back against the wall as she replies to her friend,"I'm good. Actually, maybe YOU can help me with something."

Stacie taps the toe of her heel against the ground while biting her lip.

Chloe's eyebrows raise slightly at her friend's uncharacteristically shy attitude. "Me?"

The tall brunette looks up from the floor and nods her head. "Yeah. With Aubrey? Maybe?"

The red head blinks momentarily, then grins brightly and jumps back to point her finger in the other woman's face," I KNEW IT!"

Stacie says nothing but, her blush tells Chloe everything she needs to know so she leans in and taps the brunette on her nose.

"I see... What help do you need from me that involves my best friend/roommate, Aubrey Posen?"

"Why are you saying my full name like that, Chloe? Oh. Hello, Conrad. Good to see you," the blonde says as she approaches the two women.

The red head shakes her head in the negative, "Nothing. Just complaining about your tardiness. My class has been out for ten minutes. Where were you?" she finishes with a tilt of her head.

The blonde rolls her eyes and gestures towards Stacie as if to say ' Do you want her? because she's for sale' look on her face before sighing at the brunette's giggle and turning back to her hyperactive friend.

"I told you I had an exam today, Chlo, so don't get on my case. Are you ready to go?"

The red head nodded her head and nudged Stacie while shifting her weight to start walking away from her classroom door. "Let's move 'em out, rawhide!"

"Why me," Aubrey gripes with another sigh while walking after her friend, Stacie tagging along while giggling some more.

"Are you joining us for a study session, Conrad?" Aubrey asks in a polite manner.

"As funny as it is to watch you two act like Laverne and Shirley, I have another class to get to. Oh! Right! Tomorrow afternoon at two, Aubrey. I'll come get you for our mani/pedis."

The blonde doesn't respond with words, just nods her head and 'hmms' to the tall brunette.

She looks ahead to make sure Chloe hadn't heard and was slightly pleased to see her chatting on her cell while walking towards the library doors.

_It's most likely Beca on the phone._

"I'll be ready to go, Stacie. Lunch afterwards," the blonde asked while thinking about Chloe's situation with Beca. She was so deep in her thoughts that she totally missed the tall brunette's eyes light up before she schools her face.

"Sure. See ya, later Captain," she says while fake saluting again, gaining the blonde's attention, before heading off to her next class.

Aubrey raises an eyebrow and shakes her head slightly at the tall brunette's antics.

_She's kinda cute when she does that... _

_Wait, what?! _

_Not cute. Stacie Conrad is NOT cute, Aubrey Posen. _

_FOCUS!_

During the blonde's mini breakdown, her facial expressions change in such an obvious way that Chloe notices.

"Hey Beca, I'll call you back. I think Bree is having a mental breakdown or something... That's not funny. Okay. I'll talk to you later," then hangs up as she steps over to her best friend.

"Aubrey? Why are you making weird faces? Are you alright?"

She slowly touches the blonde's shoulder, in order not to frighten her further, and tilts her head to the side.

"Hmm? I'm fine. Just... thinking," she says distractedly while gazing off in the direction she'd seen the tall brunette take.

"Okay," the red head says, elongating the 'o', "Let's go get our study on, Bree!"

She puts one arm around her friend's shoulders and drags her off towards the library while tucking her phone into her back pocket with the other.

A sudden thought pops up into Aubrey's mind and she stops walking, gasping loudly.

_Oh wow... that could WORK._

_Then Chloe and I can BOTH get what we want..._

"Aca-fanTASTIC! Chlo, I just had the BEST idea... I'll explain once we've finished studying," and with that, she drags her red-headed bestie into the library.


End file.
